dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Hyun Joo
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Hyun Joo *'Nombre:' 김현주 / Kim Hyun Joo *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Provincia de Kyung Ki, ciudad de IlSan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 167 cm *'Peso:' 48 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Agencia:' YNK Entertainment Dramas *WATCHER (OCN, 2019) *Miracle that We Met (KBS2, 2018) *FantastiC (jTBC, 2016) *I Have a Lover (SBS, 2015) *What Happens to My Family? (KBS2, 2014) *Can We Love? (JTBC, 2014) cameo *Cruel Palace - War of Flowers (JTBC, 2013) *Dummy Mommy (SBS, 2012) *Sparkling (MBC, 2011) *Partner (KBS2, 2009) *Boys Over Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *In Soon is Pretty (KBS2, 2007) *Marrying a Millionaire (SBS, 2005) *Land (SBS, 2005) *Sharp 2 (KBS2, 2005) *Miss Kim Makes 1 Million (SBS, 2004) *Glass Slippers (SBS, 2002) *Sangdo (MBC, 2001) *Her House (MBC, 2001) *Virtue (SBS, 2000) *Springtime(MBC, 1999) *Love Story (SBS, 1999) *Into the Sunlight (MBC, 1999) *Ready Go! (MBC, 1998) *The Reason I Live (1997) Temas para Dramas *''Promise'' tema para Partner (2010) Películas * Shin Suk Ki Blues (2004) * Star Runner (2003) * Calla (1999) * If it Snows at Christmas (1998) Programas de TV *Musical Journey to Yesterday (MBC, 2014) *ECO Canada by Kim Hyun-joo (MBC Life, 2009) *Section TV Entertainment (MBC, 2001) *And e-Wonderful World (MBC, 2000) *Mnet KM Music Festival (Mnet, 2000) *Sunday Sunday Night (MBC, 1999) *Super TV Enjoy Sunday (KBS, 1998) *Saturday Power Start (KBS, 1997) *Scoop! Entertainment City (MBC, 1997) *Popular Song Best 50 (MBC, 1997) Programas de Radio *Music Village with Kim Hyun-joo (MBC FM, 2009) *FM Dating with Kim Hyun-joo (MBC FM, 1999) *Gwangjang Music with Gung Sun-young (KBS 2FM, 1997) - Panelista en "I Don't Know Anything But Love" segmento Anuncios *'2012-2013:' Handon Pork *'2012:' Bella Beans Coffee *'2012:' Sisley Paris - Phyto-Blanc Intensive Lightening Serum, Supremÿa at Night, All Day All Year, Hydra Global Intense Anti-Aging Hydration *'2010:'Laura Mercier Liquid Crystal Lip Glacé *'2009:' Sisley Paris - Sisleÿa Anti-aging Cream *'2008:' Hyundai i30cw *'2007:' Hanwha - Loire Valley *'2007-2008:' Hyundai Genesis *'2006:' Hanwha - EcoMetro *'2006:' 2001 Outlet *'2006:' Daesang WelLife *'2005-2008:' Hanwha - Dream & Green *'2005:' Magic Speed *'2005:' Samsung Life Insurance *'2004:' Cheez Whiz *'2004:' Daewoo Securities *'2003:' Me:ll Bikini Girl *'2003:' Me:ll Covering Powder Pack *'2002-2003:' Amore Pacific - Hair Pack Nano Therap *'2002-2003:' JOFF *'2002:' Nadri Cosmetics - Me:ll Lovely Story *'2002:' Tous Les Jours *'2002:'Amore Pacific - Dubore Essence Body Wash *'2002:' Amore Pacific - Vitamin Hair Pack Rinse *'2002:' Robot Boiler (2002) *'2002:' Nong Shim - Saengsaeng Udon, Saengsaeng Ramen *'2002:' LG eShop.com *'2002:' Goldfill Jewelry *'2002:' Tongyang Life Insurance *'2001-2002:' Emons Furniture *'2001-2003:' Woongjin Foods - Green Plum Juice *'2000:' On & On *'2000:' Lotte Chic-Choc Cookie *'2000:' Nonghyup Insurance *'1999:' Samsung Electronics - MyMy WinGo, MyJet Printer, Magic Station, Hi-Cool Air *'1999:' Julia Cosmetics - Islet Power C *'1997:' Haitai Confectionery - Baked Potato Cookie, Shrimp Crackers *'1997:' Asiana Airlines *'1997:'Kwailnara ("Land of Fruits") Cosmetics - Natural Sheet Essence Pack *Hankook Tire *Goeun Nara Cosmetics - MyCel Plaster Pack *Magix *Maxim Coffee Videos Musicales *Han Kyung Il - Parting Was Far Away (2004) *Brown Eyes - Little By Little (2002) *Brown Eyes - Already One Year (2001) *Yurisangja - To the Bride (1999) *Yuno - Now (1998) *Seo Ji Won - I Liked It Then (1996) *Lee Seung Hwan - Entreaty (1996) *Kim Hyun Chul - One's Lifetime (1996) Discografia Reconocimientos * 2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la excelencia, actriz (I Have a Lover) * '''2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a popularidad, escogido por los internautas (I Have a Lover) * '''2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Top 10 Stars (I Have a Lover) * '''2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor pareja con Ji Jin Hee (I Have a Lover) * '''2015 4th APAN Star Awards: '''Top de la Excelencia Femenino en Drama Largo (I Have a Lover) * '''2014 KBS Drama Awards: Premio a la Mejor Pareja (con Kim Sang Kyung) (What Happens to My Family?) *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Superior a la Excelencia, Actriz (What Happens to My Family?) *'2011 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Superior a la Excelencia, Actriz en un Drama Serie (Sparkling) *'2007 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Superior a la excelencia (In Soon is Pretty) *'2005 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejores 10 Estrellas (Land) *'2005 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Internauta de la Popularidad (Land) *'2004 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejores 10 Estrellas (Miss Kim Makes 1 Million) *'2004 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, Actriz en un Drama Especial (Miss Kim Makes 1 Million) *'2002 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio SBSi (Glass Slippers) *'2002 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejores 10 Estrellas (Glass Slippers) *'2002 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, Actriz en un Drama de Planificación Especial (Glass Slippers) *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, Actriz (Virtue) *'1998 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz Revelación *'1998 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz Revelación (I Love You! I Love You!) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad de Dongkuk *'Religión:' Catolicismo *'Nombre de bautismo:' Teresa Enlaces *Perfil (YNK Ent.) *Perfil (Daum) *Hancinema Galería Kim Hyun Joo.jpg Kim Hyun Joo2.jpg Kim Hyun Joo3.jpg Kim Hyun Joo4.jpg Kim Hyun Joo5.jpg Kim Hyun Joo6.jpg Kim Hyun Joo7.jpg Kim Hyun Joo8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:YNK Entertainment